Transporting liquids, whether by tanker truck, railcar, through transfer conduits, or through other methods, involves transferring the liquid product from one vessel or tank to another vessel or tank. Conventionally, the process of transferring liquid products between vessels and/or tanks relies on an operator to ensure that two different liquids are not mixed in the tanks. Mistakenly mixing differing liquid products, such as different fuel products, can be a costly mistake. Conventional liquid property sensors utilized to help identify liquid products and avoid inadvertently mixing different liquid products are not be capable of distinguishing between certain types of liquids.